


The thirteenth card

by Sonofsonamy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofsonamy/pseuds/Sonofsonamy
Summary: Post Eggmans ElvesWhen Amy finds her old tarot cards in the attic she is plagued by nightmares and questions about her past. With Sonic out helping Knuckles restore the master emerald she and Tails set off to explore her past and work out why she has no memory of life before Sonic. The truth has life threatening consequences for them all and Sonic faces a race against time to save the day.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She awoke, drenched in sweat with a strangled scream dying in her throat. The dream, no the nightmare was fading from her memory faster than she could try and recall it. It was as though she were trying to capture smoke as it faded away infront of her eyes. With a shaking hand Amy reached for the glass of water on her nightstand and drank deeply. This was the second time in a week her night had been disturbed by bad dreams. Although this particular one was disappearing fast the feelings it evoked remained. The questions remained. There was only one person she knew who could help her get to the bottom of it all…

x

The waterfall was a picture of calmness and serenity. It cascaded down the hillside into a roaring blue river which weaved through the landscape bringing a sense of peace and tranquility to the wildlife gently lapping at its cool waters.

Something royal blue shot through the mouth of the waterfall. Its triumphant yell echoed around the valley.

"Wooohooo!"

The blue ball landed gracefully in the grass bellow, closely followed by a red figure which gently floated down with its arms stretched out before it. The red creature had a large green shard in his tightly balled fist.

"That was amazing!" The blue figure thrilled. It unfurled itself to reveal a young blue hedgehog with bright read sneakers. His companion looked less than amused.

"Amazing?" It barked. "You almost got us killed."

The hedgehog smiled a charming smirk and slapped the red echidna on his back.

"Relax Knux." He laughed. "Everything was under control."

Knuckles returned his smirk. "You weren't so cocky when the walls started closing in." He remarked. "Someones little blue tail was definitely twitching."

The blue hedgehog dismissed him with a wave of his white gloved hand.

"Nah, I wasn't worried." He smiled. "I knew you'd get that gear jammed in time. After that it was a walk in the park."

The red echidna rolled his eyes. "Last time I walked in the park there wasn't so many badniks."

Sonic the hedgehog winked at him. "You're clearly not going to the same parks as I am. How many shards left now?"

The echidna placed the green piece of glass in his backpack and smiled at his friend.

"Just one left now." He said. "You know, you don't have to come with me. I can handle this on my own."

The blue hedgehog arched his eyebrow. "And miss out on all of the fun?" He said in a mock offended voice. "No way. Besides, It's kind of my fault the master emerald got smashed in the first place."

It was the echidnas turn to cock his eyebrow. "Kind of?"

Sonic waved his hands defensively. "It wasnt all me if you remember." He pointed out. "Besides, Eggman was about to use it to blow up Sunset heights."

Both of their faces darkened as their minds drifted back to Christmas aboard the egg carrier. The fear they had felt as they tumbled uncontrollably towards almost certain death. Fortunately it had worked out ok. Sonic found that things often did for him.

"So where's next?" he asked his companion brightly, banishing the horrors of the last few months to the back of his mind.

"The Labyrinth zone."

Sonic groaned.

Knuckles laugh boomed around the valley. "Don't worry." He chuckled. "I'll let you hold my hand so you don't get lost."

x

Tails ducked under his desk just as the fizzing ball of wires sat on top of it exploded. Despite being alone and frustrated he still couldn't bring himself to swear. Instead he kicked his chair hard. He immediately regretted it and stumbled over to Sonics hammock where he nursed his injured toe.

In the months since eggmans last attack the little fox had spent most of his time working through the tech Eggman had left discarded on the carrier when he tried to Kamikaze it with half the restoration on board. Fortunately they had all survived and some of the information was still salvageable.

That didn't mean that it was always useful, or that it was always safe to go poking around in it. The last few badniks and computers that Tails had tried to interrogate had self destructed.

When he'd regained feeling in his toes Tails limped over to the desk and scraped the remnants of his latest project into the bin. There was a polite cough behind him. Tails span on his heel.

"Amy!" he exclaimed, smiling a the pink hedgehog in the red dress as she sauntered through the open door. "Long time no see. If you're looking for Sonic I…"

"No, I wanted to see you." Amy said quietly. Tails sensed a tension in her voice that he was unused to. Amy was normally the most happy go lucky of their group. Even when faced with insurmountable odds she would be the one holding it together for the others and cheering them up. It was disconcerting to see her so withdrawn.

Tails settled himself in his chair and motioned her to the one by the window. She sat there quietly with her hands on her lap for a few moments before speaking.

"You're a scientist right?" She said.

Tails laughed and motioned to the gadgets and gizmos adorning his walls.

"Do you know much about dreams?" She asked, her cheeks were glowing red.

Tails shrugged. "A little, why what's up?"

Amy closed her eyes. Tails was shocked to see she was fighting back tears. He leapt down from her chair and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Amy sighed heavily. "I've been having these dreams. Bad dreams."

Tails squeezed her hand reassuringly. "That's not surprising given everything that happened at Christmas. You nearly died. Several times."

Amy smiled sadly. "That's not it." She said. "Tails do you remember my Tarot cards?"

Tails scratched his chin. "Oh yeah," He answered. "You used to be into all that when you were a kid. I remember. You do know that stuff is all made up though?"

"Some people believe that yes." She replied stiffly. "But it's not the cards themselves that are the issue. I found them the other day in my attic, hidden away behind some boxes."

"So?" Tails prompted.

"So I don't remember hiding them." Amy explained. "In fact I didn't remember much about them at all until I saw them again. Isn't that strange?"

Tails wasn't convinced. "I found my old teddy bear in the attic last month. I can't say I'd given Mr. Snuggles much thought until I saw him again either."

Amy shook her head and leapt up from the window seat. She began pacing uncomfortably around the room. "This is different." She muttered. "They were such an important part of who I was, why would I hide them?"

"We all go through phases." Tails began to argue but Amy cut across.

"Since I found them I've been having these dreams. Almost every night. Terrible dreams filled with pain and fear."

Again Tails shrugged. "Like I said, you went through a lot. Some repressed feelings are natural."

"It's not so much the dreams themselves." Amy said uneasily. "It's the questions they've left me with in the morning."

Tails cocked his head curiously.

"Tails I can't remember a thing about myself before I met Sonic." Amy said softly. "Can you?"

He thought hard. "You've never told us about your life before." He said eventually.

"And you've never asked." Amy answered. "No one has, including me. No one has ever asked how or why I came to be on little planet with no memory of my family or my previous life."

Tails sank back into his chair, she had a point. It had never occurred to ask her about her past. It wasn't through lack of interest. He liked Amy very much as a friend and felt that, second to Sonic, he probably knew her best of anyone. But he had never been curious about her past.

"It's like there's some sort of fog over my past." Amy said anxiously. "Like its stopped me asking questions about myself all of these years. Stopped anyone else for that matter."

Tails thought hard. "There must be some logical explanation." He said more to himself than Amy.

The pink Hedgehog stood in the middle of the room. There was a pink 'poof' and a large hammer appeared in her hand.

"And then there's this." She said, waving the hammer. "How do I do it? And why have none of us ever thought to question it?"

Tails clutched his head in his hands. She was right. He was a man of science yet he had never been curious about how one of his best friends was able to summon a giant hammer from thin air at will. He was no stranger to his friends having unusually abilities. He himself was a flying fox with two tails. But most of his friends were able to give a reasonable account of why they had such extraordinary gifts.

He stood up and gently took the hammer from Amy. He turned it over in his hands. It was just that, a hammer. Large and yellow but a hammer none the less. He turned to meet Amy's eye.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Amy took a deep breath. "I want you to help me work out where I came from." She said quietly.

Tails didn't need to think about it. "Of course I'll help you." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "We should head to little planet. That's where this all started. Maybe we can find some clues there."

"Oh thank you Tails!" Amy exclaimed, She flew her arms around his neck. He smiled and patted her on the back.

"I'll just call Sonic and…"

"No," Amy interrupted, pulling away. "Please, I don't want you to tell him anything about this."

"Why?" Tails asked curiously.

Amy looked uncomfortable again.

"We've both come a long way since we first met." She said, not meeting his eye. "I don't want to remind him of how I used to be."

Tails cast his mind back to the hammer happy Sonic fan in the little green skirt. The fox had always found Amy and Sonics friendship to be a little complicated for his liking. But even so, he knew the blue hedgehog wouldn't want to be kept in the dark about this.

"Amy, if you've repressed this memory I cant imagine that its a good one." He argued.

Amy shook her head defiantly. "It's not just me that's repressed it though is it? None of us remember." She countered. "Look, I appreciate you talking this through with me but this is something that I can't ignore. I'll go to Little Planet on my own."

Tails rose quickly from his chair. "No, I can't let you do that on your own. Regardless of what you might find about your past, we still don't know where Eggman is. It's not a good idea for any of us to be off on our own right now."

Amy smiled appreciatively. "But you wont tell Sonic?" She checked.

Tails considered this. "Unless I HAVE to." He said. "But if anything bad comes up I'm going to call him."

"Deal!" Amy agreed.

She set off to pack for their adventure, leaving Tails wondering if he had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

In a lush green field high above mobius small purple headed flowers turned west in one final attempt to capture the dying suns rays. The cool, tall grass tickled Tails shins as he trailed a few paces behind Amy. He could see from the way her quills stiffened that she was tense. The reality that their mission had been a failure was slowly dawning on her to.

As they reached the edge of the clearing she slumped down on a rock and sighed heavily.

"We should head back." Tails said as gently as he could.

Amy's disappointed was palatable. They had spent three days on little planet now with no trace of Amy's origins in sight. The whole plant seemed uninhabited by anything other than the bright blue Flickies currently swooping overhead as they searched for a place to roost.

Tails placed a hand on her shoulder. "The planet will be leaving our orbit soon. I'm sorry Amy but we can't stay."

"I still think we could get the time stones and.."

Tails shook his head. He had already vetoed that idea.

"It's too dangerous." He insisted. "Besides, we're still not sure you came from here. We've not found any sign of intelligent life on the planet."

Amy rested her chin in her hands and closed her eyes.

"We can try the central records office in the city." He offered.

Amy wasn't encouraged. "Most of the records were destroyed in the war." She said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few moments before she rallied herself. "But you're right. We can't stay here. Come on, we can set up camp by Never Lake and head back home in the morning."

Tails smiled kindly and held out his hand. Amy took it and pulled herself up. She looked down at the young fox and gently ruffled the fur on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I've been grumpy." She said apologetically. "I appreciate you coming along. You're a good friend"

Tails cheeks went red as he smoothed his fur back into place.

"We'll get to the bottom of this together." He promised her and led the way back to the tornado.

x

Deep underground in a never ending maze filled with dead ends and danger two figures ran swiftly away from the epicenter. Something was chasing them. Something that wasn't opposed to making its own shortcuts.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?!" Knuckles yelled.

Hot on Sonics heels the pair of them skidded around the corner of a large stone wall. It exploded behind them as a giant robotic arm plowed through. Dust and rocks scattered everywhere.

"Do you think he's back?!" The red echidna grunted.

He and Sonic turned to face the creature. They stood side by side as a red, robotic octopus crawled through the gap it had made in the wall. Sonic squinted at the joints in its arms.

"They're rusty." He pointed out. "I'd guess it's an old bot Eggbreath left behind."

"The rust doesn't seem to have slowed it down any." Knuckles moaned.

They both dived out of the way as a metal tentacle slammed down where they had just been stood. Water began to spurt from the floor.

"Crud!" Sonic swore. "Why water? WHY?!"

"Because everyone knows it's you're weakness." Knuckles said in a matter of fact voice. He swung a punch at the robot hitting it to th left of its eye. "If I were a bad guy trying to fight you I'd definitely do it over water. You really should get lessons."

"I can run on water." The hedgehog insisted.

He back flipped over one tentacle and landed gracefully on the floor. The rising water was now up to his ankles.

Knuckles snorted. "Not so good under it though are you? And if we don't wrap this up we're going to be up to our necks before you can say 'drowned hedgehog.'"

Sonic gritted his teeth. Knuck's had a point. He scanned the robot, searching for a weak spot. The corner of its eye where knuckles had hit it was fizzing and crackling as the exposed wire flailed around. Sonic smiled.

"Speaking of the rising water, I'd get off of the ground if I were you'

Knuckles leapt at the nearest stone wall and dug his spiked knuckles deep into it. He climbed up until he was nearly at the ceiling.

"Okay," sonic smirked when his friend was safely out of harms way. "Looks like calamari is on the menu."

Knuckles groaned. "Less quipping more killing."

"I had an INKling you'd say that."

Knuckles shook his head as Sonic leapt onto the nearest tentacle. He stayed put until the last second when the other tentacles came crashing down. Sonic span towards the wall where Knuckles caught him. Beneath them the robot juddered violently. The force of the other seven tentacles crashing down on the one had smashed it clean in two. It's exposed wiring hit the water overwhelming the octopus with a violent surge of electricity.

"It's going to blow!" Knuckles yelled as smoke formed in the robots cracked shell.

Sonic shut his eyes tight and held on to the Echidna.

The explosion shook the chamber and sent parts flying everywhere. When Sonic opened his eyes again he found a large lump of twisted metal embedded inches from where they were. Knuckles grunted and dropped him. Sonic landed heavily in the water as Knuclkles floated down gently beside him.

"Thanks for letting me down easy." The hedgehog moaned, rubbing his sore backside.

Knuckles ignored him and headed over to the octopus. In one of its broken tentacles it held a large green shard of emerald. The echidna held it aloft.

"At last!" He said triumphantly. "I can complete the master emerald."

Sonic sloshed over, the water was waist height now.

"Good one knucks." He beamed. "Now do you mind if we get out of here? Salt waters bad for my fur."

Knuckles laughed and patted Sonic gratefuly on his arm. "You go ahead. I'm going to head straight for Angel island."

Sonic winked and shot him a thumbs up.

"Always a pleasure." He grinned and turned on his heel.

Within minutes Sonic was screeching to a halt outside Tails house. He burst through the door with dramatic flair.

"Honey, I'm home." He called.

His voice echoed around the empty hut. Sonic furrowed his brow and flicked the lights on. The sun was all but gone now and the place was in darkness. Sonic made his way over to the desk. Everything was neatly in its place. He scratched his chin.

Tails had declined Sonics invite to come along with him and Knuckles on the basis that he was too busy decoding info from the egg carrier. Sonic had fully expected to find the little fox dutifully sat at his computer on his arrival home. He hoped nothing had happened.

Sonic turned on his communicator and waited as Tails number rang and rang.

x

Tails hurried away from the camp as his wrist vibrated. He had promised Amy he wouldn't tell Sonic what they were up to and fully intended to keep that promise but he couldn't quite take her staring at him while he lied to his best friend.

When he saw Sonic flash up on his communicator the fox had made his excuses and left Amy by the lake, fiddling with her Tarot deck.

When he was a suitable distance away Tails cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound casual.

"Oh hey Sonic." He said in what he hoped was an off hand voice. "Sorry, I didn't hear the fist few rings."

"Your communicators on your wrist." Sonic said suspiciously.

Tails could see his narrowed green eyes scanning the background and regretted accepting a video call.

"Where are you?" Sonic asked.

Tails took a deep breath.

"Amy and o went camping." He said casually.

He had read somewhere that the key to lying was telling a partial truth. He desperately hoped it worked.

As Sonics eye widened with surprise the little fox saw it was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"With Amy?" Sonic said quickly. "Just you and Amy? Alone? Camping under the stars?"

Tails wasn't entirely sure why but Sonic seemed to be pouting.

"Yeah we both felt we needed a break." He lied. He could feel his mouth going dry and his voice was becoming squeakier.

"Okay then." Sonic said slowly. "I'll just head over now and.."

"No!" Tails said quickly.

If Sonic didn't look suspicious before he certainly was now. His lips pursed together and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Why exactly don't you two want me there?" He demanded. "You two aren't..?"

Tails finally caught up with what was going on in Sonics mind.

"Oh no." He laughed. "We aren't... oh no, no, no."

"Not that I mind. None of my business really if you're …" Sonic said quickly. Something told Tails that his dear friend would have minded very much if he and Amy had been '...'

"So what is going on?" Sonic coughed. He seemed much calmer now.

Tails shifted uncomfortably.

"Tails." Sonic pressed.

"I promised I wouldn't say." The fox whispered.

"Okay. Now I'm really worried." Sonic said impatiently. "Where are you?"

"Never lake."

"Never lake?" Sonic repeated. "As in where Little planet shows up every year. As in.."

"As in where you and Amy met." Tails said guiltily. "Oh Sonic, I promised her I wouldn't say."

Sonics eyebrow arched dangerously. Tails could see he'd already lost.

"She's been having these dreams." He explained. Now that the truth was out the words gushed quickly from the little foxes mouth. "Then she started questioning where she came from. She doesn't remember her life before meeting you."

"Probably wasn't much of a life without me in it." Sonic offered with a cheeky grin.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Shes worried Sonic. And I'm worried to. It's like she's deliberately blocked her past from her memory."

"Is she alright?" Sonic asked, his voice full of concern.

Tails nodded. "Yeah she's ok." He said. "She's down by the lake with her.."

He trailed off. Looking down by the side of the lake he could see a flickering light. At first he thought it was their fire but that was further up by their tents. In the middle of the light he could just about make out a figure suspended in mid air with its arms hanging limply by its sides.

"Amy!" He screamed and darted forwards.

"What's happening?" He heard sonics voice call from his wrist as he vaulted over some rocks and sped towards the lake. "Tails? I'm on my way!"

Tails reached Amy. She was surrounded by swirling fire. Tails tried to get close but the heat was intense. Inside the swirling ball of flames Tails could see Amy's tarot cards fluttering past as though caught in an intense wind. All except one hanging in-front of her open, glassy eyes. The thirteenth card. Death.

"Amy?" Tails screamed.

She started to rise in the air with the impenetrable ball of fire. Tails felt a rush of wind to his left. He didn't need to turn his head and see what it was.

"What happened?" Sonic demanded, grabbing the fox on his arm.

Tails couldn't answer even if he knew. He stared open mouthed in horror as the card in front of Amy glowed flame red. Something was emerging from it. Something large on a pale white horse.


	3. Chapter 3

The ball of flames shone so brightly it was as though night had become day across the valley. The orange light flickered over the mountainsides and reflected back over the water. It seemed as though the lake itself was on fire. Sonic lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the worst of it. He tried to remain focused on Amy but as she ascended higher and higher it was become more difficult.

She dangled like a lifeless marionette infront of the burning red tarot card. The large white horses head and front legs were mostly through the portal. Sonic could see black gloved hands clutching at the horses studded reigns. He couldn't afford to wait and see who the hands belonged to. He had to get Amy down now.

Sonic took a few paces back and prepared to take a flying leap. A white gloved hand bared his path.

"Are you crazy?" Tails demanded. "You'll be burned alive!"

"The fires not having an effect on Amy." Sonic argued.

Tails shook his head and turned to look at the swirling mass of fire. "I don't know how that's happening Sonic but you can feel the heat from here. Get any closer and you'll be no good to her."

Sonic clenched his fists. The fox was right. That didn't make watching Amy trapped like this any easier. He watched helplessly as the horseman drove his steed on through the glowing gateway.

The rider was a large hedgehog. His fur and quills were a deep, almost black purple. He wore high leather boots and a blood red military jacket. Sonic saw several medals glistening in the firelight on the riders chest and frilled epaulets on his shoulders. Whoever this man was he was clearly good at his job. The strange hedgehogs dark green eyes narrowed at the sight of Amy dangling in the air before him. Sonic heard the silken sound of a sword being unsheathed and moved instinctively. He dashed through the fire before the rider had time to take aim.

The flames scorched his fur as he passed through and burnt into his skin. The horse reared with a loud screeching whinny as the swordsman was torn from his saddle. The roaring fire died down as Sonic and the rider tumbled to the earth. Sonic turned his head in time to see Tails shoot up and snatch Amy from the air. He and the stranger hit the ground with a dull thud.

Every bone in Sonics body ached. As much as he would liked to have taken a moment to recover the sound of movement beside him tore him to his feet. The rider was already up beside him. Sonic felt a hard boot to his ribs which sent him skidding back into the dirt. The rider was strong. His size was not dissimilar to Tumble the skunk, though he moved with a speed and grace that the dim witted Tumble could only dream of. The rider bore down on Tails and Amy with his sword stretched before him.

"Unhand her." He instructed the young fox. His voice was a low, threatening rumble. "She may be a traitor but she is still a princess and I will not have her handled by a peasant."

Tails kept his hand protectively over Amy as the stranger moved to strike. Sonic hit him hard in the side again, knocking them both to the ground. On the floor Sonic got on top of the older hedgehog and punched him hard in the face. The swordsman countered with a strong backhand which sent Sonic sideways.

The horse touched down gracefully a short distance away from them and stamped its front hooves impatiently. As they scrambled around on the ground Amy's tarot cards gently tumbled all around them.

Sonic kicked the purple hedgehog in his chest and backflipped to his feet. He landed infront of Amy and Tails with his fists tightly clenched. Sonic risked a backwards glance at his friends. Tails was carefully cradling Amy's head on his knees, she was out for the count. Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned back to the rider. The mysterious hedgehog was swishing his sword through the air as though fencing with an invisible foe.

"Step aside." The stranger said calmly. "You are no match for me."

"I've heard that many times before buddy." Sonic replied, his eyes firmly on the sword. "And yet I'm still standing."

The swordsman laughed. It was a strained bark. Something told Sonic this man was unaccustomed to finding the funny side of a situation.

"So you must be the boy." He grunted and sized Sonic up with a critical eye. "Destiny clearly has a sense of humour to pick such a pathetic champion for the princess."

Sonic flexed his knuckles impatiently.

"Tempting though it is to let you ramble on with a load of weary exposition about who you are and how you came to be here I'm just going to tell you now that I don't care. " he said though gritted teeth. "Bottom line is you're not touching Amy."

The swordsman blinked. "Amy? Ha. The princess always was a sentimental one. Shame she didn't share the same sentiment for her own father."

Sonic narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Again, don't care what your story is. Back off." He growled.

The strangers grip tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"You should care boy." He sneered. "It's not worth dying for a traitor."

They charged at the same time. Sonic with a spindash and the swordsman with his blade raised high. As Sonic grew closer the blade burned red.

"Look out!" Tails yelled.

Sonic parried just in time as fire shot from the swords blade and scored the ground infront of him.

The swordsman swirled his weapon around him. A tall wall of flame rose up in a ring around them, trapping Sonic and his friends in with purple hedgehog. Just outside the boundary the horse reared and screamed. Sonic saw Tails lift Amy into his arms.

"We can't fight him!" The fox warned.

Sonic remained where he was. His feet firmly planted in the ground. The swordsman stood with his flaming sword poised to strike.

"In the name of his Grace Rubrum Rose Emperor Of Parvus I demand the immediate surrender of Princess Amare. "

"If you mean Amy then the answer is still no." Sonic bit angrily.

"Then you will die." The purple hedgehog snapped.

"You'll have to catch me first."

Sonic darted for Tails and Amy as the swordsman aimed a jet of flame at them. He raced the flame and reached his friends seconds before it hit. They flew backwards through the wall of fire in a ball of orange, pink and blue. Sonics quill tips were alight but he had no time to stop. Hoping that the rushing winds would extinguish his fur as he ran Sonic tucked Tails under one arm and pressed Amy close to his chest. He felt her gentle heartbeat against his chest as he ran.

They passed over the other side of the mountain and though the open planes beneath them. When Sonic felt finally a safe distance away he stopped and lay Amy gently on the ground. Tails floated anxiously overhead while Sonic assessed the damage. Unlike Sonic or Tails whose fur was singed and black with smoke Amy was completely unharmed. Sonic shook her shoulders.

"She wont wake up." He moaned desperately to Tails.

"What's that in her hand?" Tails asked.

Sonic reached down and gently pulled a thin piece of card from Amy's grip. Two hedgehogs, one pink and one blue were passionately entwined on the front. Even Sonic couldn't ignore the resemblance. Card six. The lovers. Sonic pocketed it before Tails could pass comment and scooped Amy up again.

"Come on." He said to the fox. "Let's get her to Dr Clover ASAP."

The cold metal room seemed more frosty than usual as the commander scanned a thick blue file in front of him with a somber expression on his face.

Agent West stood before him with a sinking feeling in her stomach. The commander had been known to shoot the messenger for delivering even the slightest bit of bad news and this was an unprecedented disaster. She held her breath while he furrowed his brow and held the paper close to him.

"How long ago?" He snapped.

"F..f..five minutes sir." The agent squeaked.

The commander swore. "You're certain it was her?"

The agent nodded. "It's exactly the same energy pattern as four years ago. Although briefer and on a much smaller scale."

The commander tutted and straightened the papers on his desk. "That is of very small comfort Agent West." He said sourly. "The fact remains we need to get someone down there now. Do we have any information on what came through?"

Agent West nodded. A little more confidently now that the commander seemed calm.

"Our satellite picked up a man on horse back."

"Please tell me he didn't take her?" The commander groaned.

Agent West shifted uncomfortably. "HE didn't but.."

"Sonic did." The commander finished the sentence for her. "Well that was to be expected. We know he cares for the girl. Is this horseman still at the lake?"

Agent west nodded again. The commander sighed. "Let's get someone down there. Chances are we won't be the only ones to have noticed the anomaly. The last thing we want is the Dr getting wind of this."

Agent West clicked her heels and saluted smartly. "I'll get team dark to.."

"No." The commander interrupted again. "I want them after the princess."

Agent West was taken aback.

"Is that wise?" She asked boldly. "They have worked with her in the past."

"Exactly." The commander countered. "It's unlikely Sonic will give her up without a fight and they know his moves better than anyone. "

"Must it come to a fight sir?" Agent West asked. There was a note of desperation in her voice.

The commander slammed his open palm down firmly on his desk. The sound echoed through the clinical metal room.

"Whatever it takes." He growled. "There is too much at stake. She cannot remember her father. Everything we did to ensure she forgot clearly wasn't enough. Bring her in. Tell team dark I have authorised lethal force if necessary. "

Agent West saluted and turned on her heel without so much as a backwards glance at her superior. When she had passed the guards outside his door she pressed a button on her communicator.

"Rouge?" She said urgently into her wrist. "You've got a job. I'm going to warn you now. You're not going to like it. "


	4. Chapter 4

The rider stood over the bodies. Two squirrels and a cat, though you wouldn't know it to look at them anymore. The flames had burned away the flesh from their bones leaving charred, black skeletons still cowering in the same positions they had died in. The rider bent down low and pulled a twisted ring of metal from the ashes. He turned it over in his hands and wiped the soot from it with his thumb. 'Property of G.U.N'. He tossed it back down into the dirt with a callous disregard for where it landed. It shattered the cats skull as it fell. Behind him his horse snorted and pawed at the ground. He didn't bother to look around and shifted his hand from his hip to the hilt of his sword still sheathed in its scabbard.

"Are you keen to join your friends?" He said quietly.

The voice behind him chuckled. "Oh they're no friends of mine." It said with a twisted smile. "And I see from the short work you've made of them that they were not top of your Christmas card list either."

"Christmas?" The rider growled.

He finally turned to see a human stood a few paces back from him. He wore a red jacket which clung tightly to his oval shaped body and hid his eyes behind dark glasses perched on a large hooked nose. The rider did not trust any man who would not show his eyes, they were after all a window to the soul. The man leaned casually against a nearby rock and stroked his mustache. The rider found this disconcerting. What kind of man could stand so casually infront of a swordsman and three burnt corpses? If the human was afraid he showed no outward sign.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here?" The man smirked.

The rider felt no need to reply, the answer to that question seemed fairly obvious to him. Indeed the human did not seem to be looking for a response and launched straight into his reason for being there.

"I am a scientist." The man explained. "Dr Ivo Robotnik, although some of my enemies prefer to call me Dr Eggman. My subordinates here detected a strange energy surge from this lake."

He waved a hand towards the lake where a sour looking platypus stood with two strange looking metal men. The yellow man with the square head waved brightly but the platypus merely scowled.

"Are we to assume that the energy source had something to do with you?"

The rider curled his lip and glared at Robotnik. "It is none of your concern."

He waved his hand over the ground. Small pieces of card floated up from the dirt and ash into his outstretched palm. As he pocketed the deck he saw Robotnik raise an eyebrow, the human was clearly intrigued but the rider offered him no explanation. He turned to mount his horse.

"They'll keep coming you know." The doctor warned. "G.U.N can be relentless."

The rider waved vaguely at the corpses. "If the others were as pitiful as these fools then I see no challenge. Even the blue hedgehog…."

"Oh ho ho, you've already met Sonic." Robotnik laughed.

"You know the boy?" Robotnik had finally piqued the riders interest.

Eggman smirked a wicked smile. "Oh yes. By your tone I imagine you didn't get off on the right foot with him. Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Why don't you join me aboard my ship and we can discuss this further. The longer we stand around the more chance we'll be interrupted."

Robotnik turned to leave. The rider stayed where he was.

"Oh come now." Eggman called over his shoulder. "I promise I don't bite. I'm sure we can both learn a lot from eachother. My ships not far. I'll even let you bring the pony."

The rider considered this as Robotnik continued to walk away without looking back. After a few moments he grabbed the horses reins and led it after the disappearing human.

The little pink hedgehog bounced excitedly on the bed. Higher and higher until she stumbled and lost her balance. She reached out desperately and grabbed hold of the drapes to break her fall. By the time her governess entered the room she was fully entangled in the curtains which had been ripped from the side of the four poster bed.

The governess tutted and waved her hand. The thick curtains released princess Amare and settled themselves back in their original position.

"Ooh!" The little princess thrilled. "Teach me that one. Please, please, please!"

The governess shook her head and sighed. She settled the small copper bath that had been carrying by the roaring fire. It began to fill itself. Large soapy bubbles floated across the room.

"I will teach you when you show you have the discipline to learn princess." The woman scolded her.

Th governess was an elegant grey hedgehog with her quills slicked neatly back away from her face. She wore a simple red dress as all servants did but to set her apart from the kitchen maids and cooks she had been allowed to keep her jewels. Amare was particularly enamored with the large red ruby which bedecked her governesses neck. The princess frowned. Magical or otherwise, she hated bath night.

"I'm getting better." The little hedgehog said proudly.

The governess smiled. "Show me."

Amare stood tall and closed her eyes as she focused. She held out a tiny pink hand. There was absolute silence for a few moments and then 'poof' A small butterfly emerged in her hands. The governess looked far from impressed.

"Amare." She frowned. "Nothing living. We've talked about this. We don't know if they can survive in the pocket dimension."

"The butterfly did." Amare argued.

The governess was still not happy. "You are supposed to be practicing with your mothers hammer."

"It's too big!" Amare moaned and pulled the large yellow hammer from under the large wooden bed.

The governess sighed and pulled the little princesses green t-shirt off over the child's head.

"You must learn to hide it if you do not wish to suffer your mothers fate."

The governess saw the child's face fall and softened. "I'm sorry princess." She lifted Amare into the bath. "I just don't want to lose you to. Our order has lost too many witches in recent years."

Amare sat quietly in the bath for a few moments and allowed her governess to pour soapy water over her quills.

"Why did she have to die?" She asked eventually.

The governess' face darkened. "She didn't. But alas, your father has strong views on women using magic."

"Because of the prophecy?"

"Yes."

The fire crackled and the bubbles popped in the tub. The little princess wiped her eyes. "I hate him." She whispered.

The governess smiled sadly and lifted the little girl out of the bath. She wiped Amare's tears away as she dried the child with her towel. "Maybe things will be different for us all in the new world." She said kindly.

Amare brightened a little.

"I'm glad we left home behind us." She said, remembering the barren wasteland that had been her home planet. "But I quite like it here. The flickies are nice."

The governess laughed. "This place is too little for us all." She smiled. " A few more days and we will be in the new worlds orbit."

The pink hedgehog blushed slightly as the governess pulled her nightdress down over her head.

"Do you think he'll be there?" The girl sighed dreamily. "The boy in my dreams."

The governess arched her eyebrow. "Possibly. Assuming your dream really was a vision."

"It was!" The princess insisted. "He was so handsome. Maybe he's the prince of the new world. Maybe we'll get married and live in a castle."

The governess struggled to hide her amusement. "You already live in a castle."

Amare ignored her and reached under her pillow. She pulled out some well thumbed tarot cards. "I did a reading the other day." She informed the governess. "It said he was my destiny! That he would help me reach my true potential."

The governess considered this as she drained the bath and banished it with a further wave of her hand. "That doesn't necessarily mean you are meant to be in love." She smiled. "Sometimes our enemies can bring out the best in us. They make us rise up and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I believe THAT is your destiny princess. Your mother believed it to so please, for her sake remember to practice."

Amare nodded. "Okay, but if my handsome prince is a hero to I'm definitely marrying him."

The governess smiled fondly at the little girl and moved to the window to draw the curtains. As her hand reached the drapes she froze. Amare saw her eyes widen in fear and rushed to join her. Four riders galloped through the keep with flaming torches raised in their hands. The governess turned quickly to Amare and held the child by her shoulders.

"They must never know what you can do." She whispered urgently.

The governess scooped the tarot cards up and quickly stashed them under the floorboard by the fireplace. She turned to the princess.

"You must hide the hammer."

The little princess was shaking as she let out a terrified sob. "I can't." She cried. "You need to do it. I'm not good enough."

There were tears in the governess' eyes as she stroked the girls cheek. "You are." She whispered. "I know that you can do this. You HAVE to do this. You must hide your power from your father until you are ready."

"How will I know?" The little girl sobbed and fell into the governesses warm arms. The woman held her tight and kissed her on her head. "Perhaps your prince will let you know."

She broke away as the sound of screams erupted from the castle below. The governess snatched up the hammer.

"Do it now."

Amare held the hammer in her tiny fist and took a deep breath. Her face was set with grim determination.

'Piko'

She gasped and opened her eyes. The governess was smiling back at her.

"Good girl." She whispered and lifted the child into bed. The governess tucked Amare in with a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Be strong." She said and drew the curtains on the bed. "Whatever you hear stay in this bed."

There were heavy footsteps in the corridor outside.

"No." Amare whimpered and hid herself under the covers.

She heard the door slam open with a bang. There were muffled voices beyond the curtains of her four poster bed.

"Lady Amy Flynn?"

"You know it is me Graves. State your purpose, you're disturbing the princesses bedtime."

"You are hereby charged with witchcraft. The penalty is death."

Amare clapped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The governess sounded calm.

"Do I not deserve a fair trial?"

There was a harsh barking laugh from the soldier. "These are orders of the emperor himself. Where is the child?"

The governess sounded frightened now. "No Graves, please! Leave her here. No I beg off you!"

Lady Amy's desperate screams continued as she was torn away down the corridor. Under her blanket Amare fought back tears. The sound of heeled boots clicked towards her bedside. She held her breath as the curtains were ripped aside. A black gloved hand reached under the coverer's. Amare screamed.

"It's ok. It's ok."

Sonic was at her side within seconds of her waking. He took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. Amy looked around the room. It was depressingly familiar. She was the last in a row of white hospital cots with machines beeping at their sides. Green curtains separated each bed but as Amy was the only occupant in the restorations hospital wing all of the curtains were open. Dr Clover and Tails stood at the end of her bed. The sheep looked far from happy.

"Back again Ms Rose?" She sighed. "Another visit and we'll name the wing after you."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sonic asked, his eyes still firmly fixed on Amy.

Doctor Clover shrugged. "Well as I can find no medical reason for her collapse it's hard for me to say." She bleated. "Yet again my recommendation is bed rest. A recommendation which you three will undoubtedly ignore."

"I tried to make her listen last time Doc." Sonic said innocently. "He's stubborn."

He turned to Amy with a smile. There were silent tears pouring down her face.

"Perhaps you could try and be a little more persuasive." Dr Clover said sardonically.

Her eyes softened as she saw Amy's tears. The doctor patted the pink hedgehog gently on her arm. "I'll give you three some space. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

They watched her leave and Tails perched himself on the end of Amy's bed. "I get the impression Dr Clover disapproves of your adventuring." The fox teased Sonic.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Nah, she loves me." He smirked. "I mean, I'm the classic hero type. What's not to love?"

Sonic heard a sniff to his side and turned his attention back to Amy. She fell into his chest and buried her tear stained face into his fur. He caught Tails eye and patted Amy awkwardly on the top of her head. But as the heartbreaking sobs rocked Amy's body he couldn't help but pull her in tight for a hug.

"Who was that guy then?" He asked gently.

Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I don't know." She breathed. "I still don't remember anything."

"He called you Amare." Tails supplied from the end of the bed. "And he said you're a princess."

Sonic grinned at Amy. "That's pretty cool eh your highness." He gave an exaggerated bow. "Of course he also said that you betrayed your father…. And some other stuff about me that probably wasn't important."

Amy stared blankly ahead. Sonic took her hand again.

"What's going on?" He said gently. "You can tell Tails and me anything. Whatever it is, we will protect you."

"I.." Amy started. A harsh voice cut across her.

"Stop."

They snapped their heads to the doorway were Shadow the hedgehog stood with his arms folded across his chest. Behind him Rouge the bat leaned nonchalantly against the red metal frame of Omega. Sonic gripped Amy's hand tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Visiting hours are over." Sonic growled.

He and Tails moved to the end of the bed and blocked Amy from team dark. Shadows eyes narrowed. Sonic tensed as the black hedgehog stepped forwards. He was stopped in his tracks by Rouge the bat who placed a warning hand on his shoulder and strode into the hospital wing. Her heels clicked as she sauntered towards the boys. Sonic recognised the look in her eye. She was going to try and talk them round. If that didn't work she was going to take what she wanted. He felt his knuckles tighten.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Rouge smiled and leaned against Doctor Clovers desk.

"What do I want?" She repeated. "Right now I want to be at home asleep surrounded by priceless riches but unfortunately I was torn from my bed and sent down here to sort this mess out."

"Everything is fine." Sonic said through gritted teeth. "Thanks for stopping by."

Shadow grunted a humorless laugh.

"Pah," he spat. "Your girlfriend here summoned a murderous psychopath from thin air. I'd hardly call that fine."

"He didn't kill anyone." Sonic pointed out, letting Shadows 'girlfriend' taunt slide. "It was just the three of us and him. Nobody got hurt."

Shadow raised an eyebrow towards Amy, sat in her hospital bed.

"She was unconscious when I got there." Sonic said defensively.

Shadow shook his head and sneered. "Well you should have stuck around longer." He growled. "Three of our agents were killed by that sadist after you left. Burned alive."

Amy's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh no." She gasped.

Shadow turned his full attention to her. "We can't let anyone else get hurt. You're coming with us."

Amy swung her legs out of the bed. Sonic put his hand out to stop her.

"She doesn't even know what happened." He snapped. "You can't hold her responsible."

Shadow had reached his limit. He stepped towards Sonic with a nasty look in his eye.

"The fact that she doesn't remember makes her even more dangerous. G.U.N can't risk her remembering again."

"What do you mean again?" Tails demanded.

Shadow had the good grace to look uncomfortable. Sonic took a step forwards with his fists clenched by his sides.

"You knew this might happen?"

Shadow remained silent and looked to Rouge. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Sonic moved quickly and grabbed Shadow , pinning him against the wall by his neck. Behind him the others readied themselves. He heard the whir of metal as Omega readied his laser. There was a 'Piko' as Amy summoned her hammer.

"Careful." Shadow called across to her. "We don't want you summoning something you can't handle."

Sonic pulled him in then angrily bashed him into the wall again.

"I have a right to know what's going on." Amy shot at him. "What does all this have to do with G.U.N?"

"That information is restricted." Omega responded. "Authorised personnel only."

"Then you'd better authorise us." Sonic growled, his eyes locked with Shadows. "Or these hospital beds are going to fill up fast."

Again it was Rouge who defused the tension. She gently pushed Omegas arm down. Sonic noted that it remained primed. Amy lowered her hammer as the bat approached her.

"I'm sorry kid." She said, sounding genuinely remorseful. "Please believe me, we didn't know until today."

"Rouge, this is a violation of protocol." Omega warned.

The Jewel thief smiled. "Sometimes rules are meant to be broken. When the kid hears what we have to say she might just listen. No one needs to get hurt. That is the whole point in this isn't it?"

The last comment was clearly directed at Shadow. The black hedgehog brushed Sonic off and strode over to Omega. He pressed a button on the robots chest. An image was projected infront of them all. Amy, eight years old in her little orange skirt and green top. The little Amy was weeping.

"I didn't mean to." The little hedgehog squeaked.

Sonic moved closer and put a supportive arm around his Amy's waist. She was shaking.

"It's okay." Said an unseen male voice. "You did a brave thing. You saved a lot of lives."

"Daddy will be SO mad." Little Amy sniffed. "What if he comes back?!"

The voice laughed softly.

"We will help you Amare." It said. "Come with us and we will make sure that you never remember him. He will be gone forever. You won't be able to bring them back."

The child wiped her eyes. "All of those people? I shouldn't have done it. Lady Amy said i shouldn't send anything living there. I should bring them back."

"No." The voice was harsh now. Little Amy flinched. "You can never remember what you have done. It's better for everyone."

"Okay." The child whispered fearfully.

The recording ended. They all stood in shocked silence.

Sonic saw a face appear behind Omega. Doctor Clover stayed silent and raised a questioning eyebrow. Sonic shot her a warning look and the sheep retreated.

Finally Amy spoke.

"You took my memories?" She said softly.

"You agreed." Shadow snapped. "It was for the best then and for the best now. Four years ago you banished your fathers army to a pocket dimension to stop them invading our world. If I'm not mistaken it's the same dimension you use for your hammer. We cannot afford you summoning them to."

"I won't." Amy promised earnestly."I'm not even sure how I summon my hammer so there's no way I'd know how to summon an army."

She looked to Sonic, her eyes wide and desperate. He clenched his jaw and turned to the others.

"You know Amy would't hurt a fly."

Shadows eyes narrowed. He had been on the wrong end of that hammer more than once. "We might think we know Amy. But who knows what 'Amare' is capable of. It's best she comes with us. We will wipe her memory again and move her on somewhere safe."

"No." Sonic insisted. "You are not taking her away from me."

Shadow shifted his position. Sonic knew his fighting stance well and shifted to his own.

"In all of our fights I have always held something back." He warned the black hedgehog. "I've always thought you would do the right thing in the end and left you that chance. If you try and take her I will not hold back.'

"Neither will I." Shadow grunted.

He and Sonic dashed forwards and hit each other with a sickening thud of fist on flesh. Sonic lifted Shadow over his head and sent him flying into Omega who was raising his arm to shoot.

Rouge swore and rushed to stop the fight. She was blocked by Tails. The bat aimed a flying kick at the little fox. He dodged. Rouge's heeled boot came into contact with a large yellow hammer instead. Amy sent Rouge flying backwards over the next bed.

Something long and fury stretched through the doorway and grabbed hold of Omegas arm. It tightened its grip and pulled, spinning the giant robot around. A blast from a gun sent Omega tumbling backwards. A young lemur and a wolf stood framed in the doorway. Without a moments pause they leapt into the fray. Tangle stood back to back with Sonic while Whisper kicked Dr Clovers desk over and used it for cover.

"The Doc said you were in a jam." Tangle grunted as she lifted Rouge from the floor and sent her flying at Amy.

"What's the issue?"

"Long story." Sonic grunted as Shadow hit him hard in the chest with a superman punch.

"I'll take the abridged version then." The lemur quipped.

They ducked to the floor as Whisper sent a spray of rubber bullets across the room.

"Protect Amy at all costs." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

"Business as usual for you then?" Tangle teased.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Omega had got to his feet and was baring down on Whisper. The robot stopped a few feet from the desk and craned his neck skywards.

"Enemy incoming. 500ft."

Rouge groaned. "There's enough of them in here."

"300ft."

They all looked up to the ceiling.

"100ft... incoming."

The ceiling exploded. Everyone threw themselves to the ground. Sonic aimed for Amy and landed on top of her. He spread his body over hers, shielding her from the falling debris. They were nose to nose, their lips inches from each other. Sonic paused a moment before looking up. Something was descending through the gap in the ceiling. The rider floated down from above saddled on his horse, a swirl of fire around them.

"How did he find us?" Tails demanded.

The rider shuffled some cards in his hands, Sonic recognised them instantly.

"The cards will always find their mistress." The rider said impatiently and scanned the room. His eyes settled on Amy, stood behind Sonic.

Sonic moved first. To his surprise Shadow moved to. They both hit the rider at the same time. The rider grunted and was knocked backwards through the air.

"Enough games." He snapped.

The rider waved his hands and a dozen bee bots flew into the room. Hundreds more hummed overhead followed by the distant sound of screaming.

"They're attacking the town!" Tangle gasped.

"Go!" Sonic instructed. "All of you. Leave pony boy to me."

Everyone but Sonic, Amy and Shadow raced to the surface. The black hedgehog cocked his head to where Sonic was stood.

"Take her and run." Shadow muttered.

Sonic nodded and scooped Amy up into his arms. He felt a burning sting lash his back.

"No!" Amy screamed.

Sonic staggered forwards still clutching in to her. Fire swelled all around them. Tearing through the hospital wing it disintegrated the curtains separating the beds and engulfed the empty cots.

Shadow charged at the rider. The older hedgehog swung his sword, cutting across Shadows stomach. Sonic caught him before he hit the ground. Thankfully the it was a glancing blow and Shadow was otherwise unharmed. He brushed a sonic off and they both shot at the rider again, raining down blows on his head. On the ground Amy summoned her hammer and began aiming burning furniture at a the rider. A large filing cabinet sent him tumbling to the ground. Sonic and Shadow took full advantage and charged at the hedgehog. They were inches from him when an invisible force sent them skidding backwards into the flames.

"I said enough." The rider grunted.

Overhead the horse reared and whined. The rider clambered to his feet and summoned the flames to his side. He rose into the air and back onto his horse. As he did so Sonic saw one of the flames lash out and wrap itself around Amy. She screamed and he jumped to his feet. The fire surged forwards. Sonic stepped back and tried to jump through. This time it wouldn't work. He felt a terrible burning all over his body.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she was pulled up towards the horse.

Sonic shook on the ground as Shadow slapped out the flames on his quills, with perhaps more vigor than was required. Using shadow as an anchor Sonic climbed unsteadily to his feet. Above them the horse rose up through the gap in the ceiling. Sonic tried to move forward but stumbled to his knees.

"No " he moaned. "Amy!"


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat together in the burnt out shell of their former headquarters. Dr Clover was applying a bandage to Tangles tail with the last of her salvaged medical supplies. Thanks to the restorations swift response the town above had been relatively undamaged by the swarm of beebots but they had only ever been meant as a distraction. The real damage had already been done.

Sonic lent against the wall with his eyes closed trying to ignore the sound of his friends arguing as they debated their next move. He breathed in deeply, the smell of burning filled his nostrils and hit the back of his throat. Everyone had an opinion but no one was offering a solution.

Somewhere infront of him he heard Tails having a heated debate with Rouge.

"What does it matter who started the fight?" The fox snapped. "The important thing is finding Amy before they force her to summon her father. Who knows what they will do to get that out of her."

Sonic felt his stomach knot and his throat go dry. That was the one thing he was avoiding thinking about. What they might be doing to her. He had promised to keep her safe and now she was in more danger than ever.

He opened his eyes as Rouge argued back.

"And how do you propose to do that Mr genius?" She demanded. "As he had Beebots with him it's safe to assume the rider was working with Eggman. We've all been searching for the Doctor for months with no sign. We wont track her down in time."

Sonic's eyes fell on Shadow who was leaning against the wall opposite him with a sour look on his face. He was clearly reeling from their defeat and keeping his opinion to himself for once.

"We should have installed trackers in our communicators." Knuckles sighed. Having heard what had happened he made his way to headquarters straight away. Tails cheeks went as red as the echidnas fur.

"You were the one who said not to do it!" The little fox yelled.

Jewel the Beetle interrupted before Knuckles had a chance to argue back.

"How did the rider find Amy in the first place?" She asked in a timid voice. "Eggmans never been able to find our headquarters before."

"It was the cards." Rouge explained. "He said that Amy's tarot cards will always find her."

Sonics hands drifted to his pocket and found a small piece of card. As he pulled it out he had to hold it tight between his fingers. It began flapping as though a heavy breeze was trying to whip it away. When he looked up everyone was staring at him.

"It was in Amy's hand the first time the rider attacked." Sonic explained.

Dr Clover rushed over with a jar and Sonic gently lowered the card inside. As she screwed the lid on it slammed itself against the side of the jar as though trying to break through. The shep moved around the room. They all watched as the card shifted its position so that it was always facing north. Shadow wandered over to inspect it. A wry smile played on his lips as he spied the two kissing hedgehogs on the cover. Sonic chose to ignore him.

"We'll take this. " the black hedgehog said to the Dr, reaching for the jar.

The sheep moved it out of his reach and handed it to Sonic. Shadows smile faded as his lip curled with contempt.

"We need to throw everything we can at this." Sonic said calmly. "We have to put personal differences aside and do whatever it takes to get her back."

Shadow considered this for a few moments before turning to Rouge and Omega. They both nodded their agreement.

"Okay gang." Sonic said, holding up the jar. "Let's do it to it."

Sonic and knuckles stood on the wings of the tornado as it battled its way through the clouds. They had been in the air for an hour now. Down in the cockpit Tails was keeping an eye on the card and using it to navigate.

Looking behind them Sonic could see several other planes filled with his allies. He felt the weight of what was about to happen laying heavily on his shoulders. He was leading them into battle with a madman who had gotten the upper hand over him twice and Eggman who he had never managed to fully defeat. The Doctor always bounced back. This was perhaps a he most dangerous thing they had ever done.

"We're coming up on something.' Tails called up to them.

Sonic crouched down and squinted through the clouds. A large dark shape was emerging. It was smaller than the last carrier but just as dangerous. He could see huge cannons on the turrets by the landing strip. A voice crackled in his ear piece.

"Whisper and I will give you some cover. " Tangle called.

To his right one of the planes broke formation. He could see Tangle in the cockpit and Whisper manning the guns. The wolf was an expert marksman and as the plane pulled down low to the carrier she shot a bullseye at one of the cannons. It exploded with a satisfying 'boom'

Team darks plane followed Tails lead as he circled the tornado around to land. Under a blanket of suppressing fire the fox guided the plane in for a bumpy landing. Sonics knuckles were white as he held tight to the wing. The tornado skidded to a halt a few feet from the carrier doors. Unsurprisingly there was a landing party of badniks waiting for them.

"Go." Rouge shouted to Sonic.

She leapt from the plane and booted a small robot in the face. "We'll take care of these lot. Just get to the kid and get her out."

Sonic nodded. With Tails and Knuckles trailing behind he raced off to find Amy.

The lab was heavily guarded but between them Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made short work of the badniks on the door. Sonic was not messing around. He curled himself into a tight ball and slammed into the heavy metal doors knocking them down. He jumped up into a fighting stance expecting there to be more enemies inside. There was nothing but...

"AMY!"

The pink hedgehog was floating in a water filled container. There was some apparatus strapped to her face helping her breathe. Her eyes were closed. As Sonic ran up to the glass her eyes suddenly snapped open. Her face contorted with pain for a moment. Her hammer popped into her hand before dropping listlessly to the floor. Amy's eyes closed again and she sagged.

"What happened?" Sonic demanded.

Tails looked at the computer next to the tank. His face twisted in disgust.

"They're studying her brainwaves when she summons her hammer." He spat. "They give her an electric shock to force her to summon it. "

Sonic took a few paces back.

"That does it." He growled. "You two move out of the way."

Tails and Knuckles dived for cover as Sonic hit the tank hard. It shattered sending glass and gushing water everywhere. He snatched Amy up as he passed through and landed with her in his arms on the other side. He gently lowered her to the ground and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She opened then and smiled up at him.

"You came."

Sonic smiled back. "For you." He said softly. "I always will."

"How touching." Came a growl behind them.

They span around to see the rider stood in the doorway. Sonic rose to his feet and pulled Amy behind him.

"I don't know who you are. " Sonic said calmly. "But you've made a big mistake getting involved with Dr Eggman. He will double cross you in an instant."

The rider snorted.

"I am well aware of the strange egg persons character and his intentions. As for who I am. I am commander Graves of the Parvus army."

Behind his Sonic felt Amy stumble. He caught her. She turned to look at Graves. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"I remember that name." she breathed. "You executed my mother. Oh god I remember it all. You, my father, the invasion. I was right to stop you. You're monsters."

Graves smiled broadly.

"At last princess. You remember. Let's hope you remember how to summon your father now or I will burn this airship to the ground with all of your friends aboard."

To emphasise his point he summoned a ball of fire in his hands.

"Your father MAY be gracious and spare their lives when he comes." Graves continued. "He may even spare yours if you are repentant. After all you are his heir. It was your witch mother's influence that drove you to betray your people after all. Do this for your people Amare and you might just be able to save your friends."

The flame in his hands burned brighter. Sonic turned to Amy.

"Don't do it!" He said firmly. "We'll fight."

Amy took his hands in hers.

"We won't win." She said quietly. "I need you to live. There will be people who need you to fight for them. "

Sonic shook his head. "I need to fight for you."

Amy stoked his face gently.

"Goodbye."

Sonic reached out to grab her as her eyes turned black. He felt the rush of wind in his quills. He, Tails and Knuckles landed on the egg carriers landing strip in a puff of pink smoke.

Shadow span around.

"What happened?" He shouted. "Where's Amy?"

Sonic started back towards the ship but Knuckles grabbed him.

"Look!" He yelled and pointed into the air.

Even the badniks stopped fighting. They all stared up in horror as hundreds of small black ships popped into view around them. On the horizon Sonic saw a large red shape forming. It was twice the size of the old egg carrier.

"No." He gasped.

Knuckles pulled him backwards towards the plane.

"I have to save her." Sonic shouted.

Knuckles continued to pull him away as Tails started up the plane.

"Then we need to come up with a plan." He insisted. "Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

Eggman drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne like chair. It echoed around the empty chamber as the others waited in suspenseful silence. The deck was smaller and far less grand than the last egg carriers. It was going to seem far smaller once the landing party had finally boarded.

Amy stood next to Eggmans chair with her hands in shackles behind her back. Graves stood smartly to attention a short distance away. Amy had been frightened enough of him before she knew the atrocities he had committed. Now she remembered the terrified whispers whenever his name was mentioned. The look of fear in peoples eyes when he walked past. The constant worry that you were the one he was coming for next. But as frightening as Graves was, he was following orders from on high. Although the vile hedgehog enjoyed his work it had been Amy's father making the decisions.

And now he was here, all because of Amy. Her stomach sunk as she wondered if she had done the right think. No, she had to do it. She had to save Sonic. He was the one to stop all of this. The cards were right. She had to trust them, to trust him.

Amy glanced over to the other side of the room where Starline stood glaring at Graves. The platypus' arms were folded tightly across his chest. He watched the purple hedgehog from under a furrowed brow. Starline clearly didn't trust that Eggmans alliance with the emperor would work. Amy was certain that it wouldn't.

All too soon came the heavy footed sound of boots marching along the corridor outside. Amy took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as the doors slid open. Orbot and Cubot came in first ahead of the Parvus soldiers. The little red robot cleared his throat. More for dramatic effect than any practical purpose. After all, the metallic man didn't actually have a throat to clear.

"May I present his imperial Majesty emperor…"

"Amy's daddy!" Cubot interrupted with dramatic flare and Jazz hands.

Beside her Amy heard Eggman groan. The soldiers dressed in black lined the room. The hedgehog army raised their tall halberds and pointed them forwards forming an arch. A tall hedgehog stood at the end in a regal, red uniform with complete with flowing cape. A silver crown was perched on his copper red quills. The Emperors face was stony and unimpressed as he walked towards Eggmans chair. As the Emperor passed Graves the purple hedgehog bowed deeply, earning him an approving nod. Finally the Emperor reached Eggman. He did not turn to greet the human. Instead Emperor Rubrum turned to his daughter, carefully removed his glove and slapped her hard across her face.

Unable to raise her hands to break her fall Amy stumbled to the ground. She felt a metallic taste fill her mouth and was certain her lip was bleeding. She got carefully to her feet and met her fathers eye. Taking a leaf out of Sonics book she smiled sarcastically.

"Good to see you to."

The Emperor ignored her and turned to Graves. The commander nodded and motioned that his soldiers should lower their weapons. The did so but remained stiffly to attention. Their eyes were full of distrust and continued to focus on Eggman and his allies. Graves saluted the Emperor and waved a hand towards the doctor.

"Your imperial Majesty, may I present Dr Eggman." Graves said stiffly. "He is a scientist on this world who has assisted me in apprehending your treacherous daughter."

The Emperor nodded but still did not look at the Doctor. "Pay him for his services to the Empire and we shall be on our way."

He waved to the two soldiers nearest Amy and they stepped forwards to grab her.

"Now hang on a moment." Eggman protested as they started to drag Amy away. "You can't just come in here and take over."

Eggman faltered as the soldiers with sharp pointy sticks turned towards him. "What I mean to say," he spluttered, "Is that you are new to this world and I can be useful to you. Explain how things work around here."

"How they used to work." Graves sneered. "I think you will find His majesty has a very different way of running things."

"Which will go far smoother with my counsel." Eggman said firmly. "I can quite literally give you the lay of the land."

The Emperor considered this. "Very well, you may assist. Prepare a briefing for my soldiers by 0800 hours tomorrow."

Eggman nodded. Amy didn't like the look on his face. The doctor was clearly planning something. He had grossly underestimated the Emperor if he thought he could best him.

Amy was dragged towards the exit. As she passed Graves he smiled wickedly.

"And what of your daughter your Majesty?" He smirked. "She is a traitor to our people after all."

Amy struggled against the guards.

"Me a traitor?" She snarled. "You left half of our race to die on a planet you plundered into extinction and I'm the traitor."

"Survival of the fittest dear princess." Graves smiled, he stroked Amy's cheek with a long thin finger, "Your father has ensured the survival of our race by leading us to this new home. He has eliminated the poor and sick from our gene pool. Now your evil witch mothers blood will be erased from history."

"And your blood to." Amy said turning to her father. "I am the last of your line father. If I die, your lineage dies with me."

Amy's father breathed deeply as he mulled this over. "This is far too great a decision, even for an Emperor. Bring forth the oracle."

Amy's heart sank. Anything but that. They waited a while as the creature was summoned. She heard it before she saw it, shuffling along the corridor and muttering to herself. The old crane was hunched over in a shawl. Now totally blind the bird cast her milky eyes around the room. They seemed to settle on Amy. If Amy hated anyone as much as her father it was the Oracle. After all, the stupid old bird had been the cause of all of this. She had made the prophecy, she had ensured her mothers execution. Amy was certain the old crone had it in for her to.

The bird was led to the Emperor and bowed her long thin neck.

"Wise Oracle." The Emperor smiled. "I have need of your counsel once again. The last of my bloodline stands before you as a traitor. Can my line be redeemed?"

The bird cocked her head to the side. "Bring the child to me." She instructed.

Amy was shoved forwards unceremoniously. The bird shrugged off her purple woolen shall and pulled Amy in close, wrapping the pink hedgehog up in her large, white wing. The cranes bill was inches from Amy's face. She could feel the Oracles putrid breath against her cheeks.

The Crane was still for a few moments and then threw her head back with a terrifying, shrill shriek.

"I see it!" the Oracle declared. "I see your families fate My lord. All is not lost."

Sonic followed behind Tails. As the fox bobbed in and out of the trees Sonic was careful to keep the white tips of his tails in sight. They were moving fast through the bracken. Sonic knew they wouldn't have long once they reached their destination. The pair came to a clearing where a small group had gathered. Sonic scanned the assembled faces.

"Knuckles?" He asked.

"On his way." Jewel replied. "He said he had a surprise for us."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. No one else had been taken since their last meeting.

"We can't afford to wait too long." Rouge pointed out. "We cant risk our signal being traced."

There was a sigh from one of the trees. Sonic looked up to see Tangle the lemur resting on one of the branches, her long tail was wrapped around the trunk for support.

"I'm getting tired of all of this running." She said. "Cant we just find a new headquarters?"

"It's not safe." Tails reminded her. "They're tracking us all constantly. Besides the Parvus Empire has control of pretty much every major town now. The outposts are falling day by day. Soon he will have total control."

Sonic felt his knuckles clench at the mention of Emperor Rubrum. Since his army arrived they had spread through the world like a virus. Taking over with greater force and more brutality than Eggman had ever shown.

"They burned down three villages outside Sunset heights." Shadow supplied.

Tails nodded. "Sonic and I have just come back from there." He explained. "We were trying to get to the remains of the old Egg carrier. Couldn't even get close. Graves has it heavily guarded."

Everyone hung their heads sadly. They had never been so low and so without hope. Sonic dreaded the answer but he still felt compelled to ask the same question he asked every time the resistance met.

"Any word on Amy?"

Everyone shook their heads sadly. Initially it had been a subject of much debate between them, how to rescue Amy. Surely she could send her father back to where he had come from? But as time wore on Shadow had been the one to voice what they were all thinking. Her father no longer needed Amy and certainly couldn't risk keeping her alive. In all likelihood she had been executed.

But Sonic still held out hope. He couldn't quite explain it but he felt he would KNOW if Amy was gone. Until anyone offered him evidence to the contrary he was still convinced he would see her again.

"No one's been able to get near Rubrums ship." Whisper said quietly. "Rumors are that's where he's keeping Eggman."

Sonic nodded. The Doctor had been a fool to help the Parvus Empire. It had not taken Amy's father long to exploit the Drs genius and bolster his own army with Eggmans robots.

"Rescuing Eggman is only part of the problem." Sonic began. A voice from the trees interrupted him.

"One that I can help with." Knuckles said proudly as he burst into the clearing. Sonic could see that he was dragging someone along behind him on a long thin rope which bound his prisoners wrists together. A large bill poked out of a hooded cloak.

"Starline?" Rouge growled. "Are you crazy Knuckle brains? What have you brought him here for?"

"I captured him!" Knuckles said defensively.

"Actually I think You'll find I surrendered." The Platypus corrected him. Knuckles cheeks went bright red.

"Why would you do that?" Tails demanded.

Starline raised his bound hands and pushed the hood away from his face. "I need you to set the doctor free."

"So he can try and kill us instead." Knuckles scoffed.

Starline shook his head. "Even you fools have to admit Dr Eggman has never shown this level of cruelty." He said. "The doctor seeks order and control. Emperor Rubrums army kill indiscriminately. There will be nothing left to control by the time he has finished his campaign."

Sonic folded his arms, unconvinced.

"Do you know what happened to Parvus?" Starline continued. "I do. Rubrum drilled deep into its core and sucked out all of the oil. He built vast mines which crumbled the cities they were under in search for precious metals. When the whole world was nothing more than a dried out husk he abandoned his people in search of a new planet to exploit."

"How do you know?" Tails demanded.

"Miss Rose told me." Starline said simply.

Sonic tried to keep his face impassive as his heart leapt. "She's alive?" He said, as casually as he could.

Starline nodded. "She was as of three days ago when I left."

Shadow was clearly still suspicious. He strode across the clearing and poked the Platypus hard in the chest.

"And why exactly did you leave?" He demanded.

"They're exploiting the doctors genius." Starline explained. "He thinks he has found a way out of it but he…"

A sudden light flickered above them. Sonic immediately braced and got into his fighting stance. He saw the others do the same. Whisper drew her gun from its holster.

When the light faded everyone sagged with relief, except for Sonic.

"If you've come to warn us about an anomaly in the time line you're about three months late." Sonic snapped as a white hedgehog floated to the ground. Silvers face fell.

"I've missed the wedding?" He gasped.

Sonic felt his stomach drop.

"What wedding?" He growled.

There was a noise through the trees to their right. Feet marching through the woods, trees being blasted out of the way.

"They've found us." Jewel the beetle squeaked. "We stayed too long."

"Everyone scatter." Rouge instructed.

Silver grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and shook him urgently.

"Listen to me." He hissed. "It's not too late to stop this. You have to take Starline and run. In three days time Amy will be forced to marry Graves. Her father hopes to continue his bloodline through Amy's children. She will have twins and be executed. They will grow up raised by their father and grandfather. Together they will be crueler than anything we have ever dealt with."

Sonics mouth was open.

"You can stop it Sonic." Silver said and then leaned in to whisper so that Starline couldn't hear. "The twins are a fixed point in time. Amy will have them. The only thing we can change is who fathers them. If its Graves then all is lost. If it's the man she loves then the children will bring lasting peace to this land."

Sonic froze as the full impact of Silvers words hit him.

"Take Starline and run." Silver repeated. "We will hold them off."

Sonic looked at his friends. There faces were set and determined as the army marched towards them. He caught Tails eye.

"Go." The fox said softly. "We will see you again. I promise."

Sonic nodded. He grabbed hold of Starlines arm and with one final look at his friends sped away into the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy tried to stifle her sobs by pressing her face into her pillow. She did not want the guards outside her door to hear her weeping. They would certainly report back to her father and Graves and she did not want to give them both the satisfaction of knowing how sad and frightened she was.

Fortunately she had not seen much of either since her father first boarded the eggcarrier. For the most part Amy was locked in her room at her fathers new castle. Built on the ruins of Sunny Meadows her fathers army had pulled the town to the ground in less than a week. Now a fortress stood in its place. Amy had been locked away in the tallest tower and was only let out on state occasions, when her father wanted to show the new royal family were a united front. Amy had been paraded infront of ambassadors and politicians. Forced to smile as though she agreed with her fathers policies. The wicked emperor kept her under his heel with the threat of further atrocities should she disobey him.

Amy few allies in the castle. Most of the servants were sympathetic toward her but didn't dare help her escape. Like Amy they were kept in line by the threat that Emperor Rubrum would execute their loved ones should they resist him.

Amy gripped the pillow tighter as she thought about her friends. Her heavy tears soaked through the silk pillowcase as she dried her eyes. A muffled noise outside made her sit up sharply. It was Graves.

Amy felt her breath catch in her throat. Graves had never come to her room before. He usually relied on his trusted guards to fetch her to him. This could not be good news. Perhaps he and her father had finally grown tired of amy's refusal to walk down the isle and had come to execute her. Amy sighed, at this point death would be a release.

Even so, as the keys to her room rattled in the heavy oak door Amy found her fingers twitching. She resisted the urge to summon her hammer and try to fight her way out of the castle.

Graves entered the room with a disconcerting smile on his face. He was dressed in his usual military garb but Amy noticed he had been given a crown to wear in anticipation of his imminent promotion up the royal ranks. He saw Amy glaring and laughed.

"Suits me doesn't it?" He chuckled. "I'm to be made a Duke on our wedding day."

Amy's lip curled.

"You'll be waiting a long time."

Graves smile grew broader. "Three days is no time at all." He said.

Amy's eyes narrowed. "There is no way that you can force me to say the words." She said. "I'll never agree."

Graves snapped his fingers. There was a disturbance outside Amy's room. Two guards burst in pushing two prisoners infront of them. Amy gasped as the captives were thrown to the floor at her feet. Knuckles and Tails were gagged with their hands behind their backs. They had strange metal collars around their necks and looked as though they had come off worse in a fight. Amy sank to her knees infront of them and stroked Tails cheek. It was swollen from a recent injury. Knuckles raised his head and met her eye.

"I have captured all of the so called resistance princess." Graves gloated. "Your father now faces no opposition and the world is his. The oracles recent prophecy is inevitable. His legacy will be secured. You will marry me and give children."

Although their faces were mostly obscured through their gags and their bruises Amy could see the look of horror in her friends eyes. But she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope. The fact that it was Knuckles and Tails infront of her and not Sonic meant he must still be out there. Graves wouldn't pass up the opportunity mock Sonic if he had him. As long as Sonic was free Amy wouldn't give up.

"Your father has instructed me to offer you an ultimatum." Said Graves. " A bargain for the life of your friends. If you consent to this marriage without fuss then your friends will be sent to the salt mines where they will be allowed to live." He tapped Tails collar. "Dr Eggman has ensured their obedience in this matter. All that remains is your agreement. However, should you refuse then I'm afraid the collars will explode and kill your little companions instantly."

Tails eyes remained defiant. He was trying to communicate something to Amy but she couldn't tell what. She could see from the look on his face that he was prepared to die. She couldn't let that happen.

"Fine, I consent." She said quietly.

Tails and Knuckles became agitated. They struggled against their bonds and shook their heads. With a second click of Graves fingers they were dragged away. Tails eyes were full of sadness as he disappeared between the guards.

Amy remained frozen on the floor as Graves swept away after his men. The purple hedgehog paused at the door and turned back to Amy.

"Obedience is such a good quality in a wife." He growled. "There may be hope for you yet."

Sonic shivered as he waited on a large grey rock. It may still be summer down below but here up in the mountains there was snow on the ground. He tapped his foot impatiently and pulled on the rope binding him to Starline. The platypus stumbled and fell heavily to the ground. As the evil doctor got back to his feet he snarled at Sonic.

"This would go quicker if you released me."

Sonic shook his head.

"No dice." The hedgehog said, wagging a finger at his captive. "The amount of times you've tried to kill me? Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

Starline kicked at the ground impatiently.

"How many times?" He demanded. "We have a common purpose."

"That doesn't mean you won't try to double cross me." Sonic pointed out.

Starline opened his mouth to argue but did not seem to be able to offer any sensible alternative to Sonic dragging him up the mountainside.

The platypus reached the rock and perched next to sonic. Far below them they could see the smoldering ruins of Sunny Meadows. Just beyond that was a Gothic castle complete with moat and drawbridge.

"It appears Emperor Rubrum is somewhat of a traditionalist." Starline grumbled.

Sonic nodded. "Well you managed to escape it so tell me, what's the best way in?"

"Through the front gate."

Sonic gritted his teeth.

"I'm in no mood for sarcasm." He said. "Unless I'm the one being sarcastic. In which case it's charming and witty."

Starline rolled his eyes.

"I assure you, I was being quite sincere." He said. "The best way for us to enter the castle is through the front gate."

Sonic shook his head and looked at the platypus as though he were loosing his marbles.

"Even though I am REALLY spoiling for a fight right now I'm not sure I can take on a whole castle. At least not before any of my friends get hurt."

"Not everything had to involve a fight." Starline tutted. "If your white friend is to be believed there is a wedding to prepare for. "

"Not if I can help it." Sonic interrupted bitterly.

"A wedding which will involve flowers being delivered, food, wine, guests. Lots of people coming and going." Starline pointed out.

"They'll be looking out for me." Sonic pointed out.

Starline laughed.

"You overestimate your significance to the Emperor. He does not know you Sonic and certainly doesn't see you as a threat."

"Oh trust me he's going to see how much of a threat I am."

"Indeed." Starline said, again rolling his eyes. "But for now we should take advantage of the Emperors apathy towards you. We can disguise ourselves and sneak into the castle."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, then what?"

Starline puffed out his chest pompously.

"I will make my way to the dungeons where they are keeping Dr Eggman. Presumably your friends to. I will release them all from their control collars and with the drs help we will take back command of the badniks. While I do this I will need you to cause a distraction at the ceremony."

Sonic smiled at the thought.

"I can definitely do that." He said confidently. "But even with everyone free it will be hard to beat Rubrums army."

The platypus sighed heavily. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to engage them in battle. Miss Rose is no longer able to banish her father."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"It appears Miss Rose needs her tarot cards to perform her spell." Starline explained. "You saw it yourself with commander Graves. She used the death card to bring him forth when you were at the lake yes?"

Sonic nodded.

"And she used the emperor card on the egg carrier to bring forth her fathers army. Unfortunately Graves destroyed the cards not long after. Miss Rose needs them. They are like a totem that focuses her will. They ensure she can receive the desired result. Without them she is lost."

Sonics hand strayed towards his pocket but he stopped himself in time. Probably best that Starline didn't know about THAT.

The platypus sighed again and got to his feet.

"We should get moving if we are to arrive in time."

Sonic lingered on the stone for a few moments more. His face was unreadable as he stared down at the castle. A thousand thoughts swirled around his brain. The loudest thoughts which screamed for his attention were the words Silver had said to him just days before.

Sonic hated the idea of destiny. It implied he had no control over his future and that scared Sonic more than he cared to admit. He was just starting to get an idea of what he wanted from life. Of who he wanted. To think that was 'just how it was meant to be' and not his choice was overwhelming. We're his feelings still real even if fate controlled them? Sonic clenched his fist and got to his feet. He had time to work all of that out later. For now only one thing mattered, stopping the wedding


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic shifted uncomfortably as the queue for the gate moved forwards at a snails pace. Starline peeked out at him from underneath a pink shawl with a sour look on his face.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" The evil doctor said. "You'll draw attention to us."

Sonic glared at him. Hunched over in a red taffeta dress and clutching a long thin cane Sonic thought if people would were going to find either of them suspicious it would be the cross dressing Platypus.

"I told you, I hate wearing pants." Sonic grunted.

Starline tutted. "Count yourself lucky you're not wearing a bra." He shifted his capacious fake bosom and scowled. "Are you certain you couldn't find any mens clothes."

"I tried my best." Sonic said with a smirk.

Starline shook his head, he clearly didn't believe Sonic. With good reason. Sonic couldn't say in all honesty he had tried particularly hard to find suitable disguises for the both. In his rush to get going he had snatched the first set of clothes he had come across. Sonic didn't feel particularly good taking clothes without paying for them but could easily justify the theft to himself. He HAD to get into the castle for the good of everyone. He would be repaying the merchant for his clothes with freedom from Emperor Rubrums regime.

As the last three guests in front of him were let through the gate Sonic fiddled in his black suit jacket for a small scroll. As they reached the guard Sonic handed it over and held his breath. Starline had assured him that it was an excellent forgery, almost indistinguishable from the real thing. Having not seen one of the real invittions Sonic had no way of knowing how true this statement was. His hand shook a little as he passed it to the guard. The hedgehog on the gate gave the piece of parchment a cursory glance and waved them trough.

Sonic waited until he and Starline were stood in the bustling open courtyard beyond the keep before turning to his companion. Here amongst the excited guests and shouting vendors it was easier to talk freely and unnoticed by the guards.

"Wow." Sonic whistled. "That actually worked."

Starline shrugged under his shawl. "Like I said," He bragged. "Emperor Rubrum isn't expecting any real opposition today, even from you. They may as well have left the gates unguarded. But you know Royalty, they like to put on a show."

Sonic nodded. "So this is where we part ways." He placed a firm hand on the back of Starlines neck and pulled the platypus in close. "Do not betray me." He hissed.

Starline brushed him off. "I assure you, I want this farce over as quickly as you do. Now, you have your watch?"

Sonic pulled back his jacket sleeve to reveal a large metal device on his left wrist.

"It will beep when I have released the Dr and the other prisoners." The platypus explained. "But we will need time before I can take control of the robots and get everyone up to the ceremony. You will need to keep everyones attention focused on the wedding and draw any straggling guards to the hall."

Sonic sighed. They had gone over the plan a million times. He waved a dismissive hand and walked away from Starline to head into the venue. By the time he turned back to check on Starline the evil doctor had disappeared into the crowd and was headed for the dungeon.

There was an excitable roar from the crowd far above their heads. Tails stared anxiously at the others in his cell. Knuckles and Silver seemed to share his concern and started to pace the room.

"It must have started." Knuckles moaned.

He rattled the bars on their cell. They remained firmly in place. No one came to chastise him this time. All of the guards had been taken upstairs leaving the resistance alone and forgotten in the deep, dark dungeons.

Silver ran his hands through his quills.

"We still have time." He reassured them. "I mean technically it's not the wedding we need to stop. It's the wedding night."

Tails felt a shiver pass down his spine at the thought.

"Poor Amy." He muttered. "What are we going to do guys?"

Knuckles punched the wall again. The same spot he had been punching for days now in the hope that he could smash his way through. It was no good, the walls were deliberately thick.

Down the corridor Tails could hear the sniff of someone crying. Cream again he guessed. She and Vanilla had been captured not long before the rest of the resistance. Gemerl had been taken to Eggmans lab for some unknown reason. When Tails had first arrived he had seen many of their friends and allies crammed into the tiny little cells. He knew that Big the cat had been placed on the end and had seen Rouge and Tangle in the cell next to theirs. Every now and again someone would be taken upstairs for interrogation. They would return an hour or so later covered in cuts and bruises. Tails felt his blood boil at the thought. Graves knew that the resistance had no further information to give him and yet he insisted on asking questions about their plans. Tails suspected that the cruel hedgehog just enjoyed torturing them all.

Tails heard the creak of the dungeon doors and backed away from the bars. They had all learned not to draw attention to themselves by now. It usually resulted in a beating from one of the guards. All three of them studied the cobblestone floors intently, desperate to avoid the guards eye. Footsteps approached and stopped at their cell door. The little foxes eyes flicked up to Silver and Knuckles.

There was a polite cough. Tails, Silver and Knuckles heads snapped to the cell door where a familiar figure stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Knuckles growled. "I thought you'd escaped."

"I did, now I'm back." Starline said simply. "Where is the Dr? They seem to have moved his lab since I was last here."

"Why should we help you?" Said Knuckles through gritted teeth.

Starline shook his head impatiently.

"I'm here with Sonic to set you all free and stop this wedding."

Tails ears twitched at the mention of his best friend. He raced to the bars and saw others do the same along the corridor.

"Sonic's here?"

The Platypus nodded. "Yes but he will need my help to stop the wedding and defeat Rubrum. And in order to stop him I will need the doctor."

Knuckles wasn't impressed. "All sounds a bit sketchy to me."

Silver shook his head. "This is no time for drawing?"

Tails sighed. "No Silver, he means he thinks Starline is trying to trick us."

Silver considered this.

"Oh I get it." He said eventually. "Yeah that seems likely."

Starline tutted and moved away from the bars.

"Fine," He snapped. "I'll find him on my own."

"Wait." Tails called after him. "They've moved him to the floor bellow."

Starline nodded.

"Thank you Mr Prower." He said. "I knew that I could count on you to be the sensible one."

Tails wasn't entirely sure that starline meant that to be a compliment.

"You're going to set us free?" he asked.

"Yes." The platypus agreed. "Once I have freed the doctor we will deactivate your collars. Then we must all rally to Sonic in the great hall."

Tails and the others shot Starline a thumbs up and watched him disappear back towards the stairs.

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Silver asked.

Tails shook his head.

"Not for a second." He replied. "But at the moment we're out of options."

Sonic stood in the great hall surrounded by other guests. There was an expectant buzz in the air as peoples eyes darted from Emperor Rubrum and Graves at the top of the hall to the open doorway at the other end. Sonic was stood at the back of the room, trying to keep out of Graves line of sight. At the stroke of mid day emperor Rubrum rose from his throne and strode over to a golden podium on a raised platform. The hum of voices was instantly silenced and the orchestra struck up the wedding march. The crowd gave an appreciative murmur as Amy entered the hall.

As her father was officiating the proceedings Amy walked alone down the isle. Her face was stoic. Sonic stood on his tiptoes and hoped she would see him in the crowd. He desperately wanted to reassure her that it would be okay but didn't dare do anything that might draw her attention.

In spite of his nerves Sonic couldn't help but admire the way her white silken bridal gown clung to her figure. She looked more beautiful than Sonic had ever seen her and was earning admiring glances from every man she passed. The only man not enthralled by Amy was her groom.

Graves stared rigidly ahead and did nor so much as incline his head towards Amy as she reached the alter. No one was in any doubt that there was no love in this marriage, it was wholly political.

Sonic checked his watch. Starline was cutting this fine. Sonic hated not knowing what was going on. Had the platypus been captured? Had he double crossed Sonic?

As the ceremony began Sonic fought hard to resist the urge to leap ahead of the plan. He knew that he could probably swipe Amy and escape with her but then what would happen to the others? If Starline was right then their collars were rigged to blow on the emperors command. Sonic bit his lipe and sat with the rest of the congregation as Rubrum began proceedings.

From the Emperors bored drawl it seemed that he was as disinterested with the wedding as Graves was. This was a formality for him.

Rubrum was moving through the ceremony at an alarming pace. Sonic had not been to many weddings but from what he remembered there were readings and speeches, the bride and grooms families told stories about love and the importance of cherishing your partner. Rubrum gave no such speeches. All to soon Amy and Graves were called to exchange their vows.

Sonic felt the vibration in his wrist and a wave of relief passed over him. Finally! Sonic pushed through the crowd until he reached the aisle. He cleared his throat loudly causing everyone to stop and stare. As Amy whipped around Sonic saw her eyes sparkle with hope.

"Aren't you going to ask if there are any objections?" The blue hedgehog said with his hand on his hip.

Graves eyes narrowed as he drew his flaming sword. Amy rushed forwards to grab it but was thrown to the side by a back handed slap from her groom. Sonic angrily stamped his foot forward as he prepared to run to her side but there was no need. Amy was capable of defending herself and had drawn her hammer. The purple hedgehog swung his sword upwards as Amy's hammer bore down on him and both the bride and groom were sent backwards. Sonic dashed to the altar and stood protectively in front of Amy.

Hundreds of guards flooded the room, every possible exit was blocked by tall armored hedgehogs with pikes and halberds. The assembled guests began to panic and scream. In front of Sonic Graves clambered to his feet and span his sword. Behind him Sonic heard Amy rising. He reached his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her in close to him. With his eyes still fixed on Graves he whispered softly to her;

"Are you okay?"

Amy held him tightly and nodded.

There was an indignant snort from the podium. Sonic looked up to see Emperor Rumrum staring down at him with a menacing look of contempt.

"Foolish boy." Amy's father scolded him. "What did you hope to achieve by this? There is no way out, no way that you can win. Now surrender my daughter to her new husband."

"I didn't hear an 'I do.'" Sonic snapped.

"A technicality that I will now rectify." Rubrum sneered. "Amare, you remember our agreement?"

Amy broke away from Sonic. He kept his grip on her hand.

"I have to do this." She said quietly. "He'll kill them all."

Sonic squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Relax," he shrugged. "You know I wont let anything happen to them or you."

Amy raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"It's not like you to have a plan."

Sonic laughed and pulled her in again. She hugged him tightly.

"Enough." Rubrum roared. " He clicked his fingers and there was the sound of shattering glass above their heads.

The crowd shrieked in terror as a swarm of beebots smashed through the great halls stained glassed windows. Sonic looked up to see at least thirty circling him and Amy. The robots hung in the air around him with their wings flapping. They aimed their stingers towards Sonics head.

"Just the boy." Rubrum commanded. "Leave the princess."

Sonic held his breath for a moment.

"Come on Starline." He muttered. "Now or never."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy yelled out and threw herself protectively in front of Sonic as the beebots prepared to fire. The tips of their stingers glowed and swelled then BANG!

Sonic felt Amy flinch as she pressed up against him. But the bang had not come from the beebots. Sonic looked up to see the light in their eyes die. The robots lowered their weapons. The assembled crowd turned as one to the source of the noise.

The door to the great hall had been smashed from its hinges. Knuckles stood framed in the doorway. There was a moments pause before Tails and Rouge flew in over his head, Shadow sped through the gap and took out the nearest guards. With a mighty roar the resistance surged forwards and stormed the great hall. In response Rubrums guards raised their weapons and attacked. Above Sonic and Amy the beebots turned on the parvus army and began firing. Graves leapt to the emperors defense and batted the beebots lasers away with a flick of his sword. Amy's father drew his own sword and sent the beebots back with a blast of energy.

"Flee sire." Graves instructed him. "Get to the ship and prepare the rest of the men for n invasion."

Rubrum nodded and pointed to Amy.

"Do not let her get away." He snapped. "We will finish this aboard the ship once you have subdued the rebels."

Amy rushed forwards after her father as he turned to leave. She raised her hammer high above her head to strike. With a wave of his hand Rubrum sent her flying in another blast of energy. Amy landed painfully in a crumpled heap at Sonics feet. He pulled her to her feet and turned his attention to Graves. The purple hedgehogs quills were ruffled down infront of his face, his teeth were bared and his eyes were blazing as brightly as his flaming sword.

"This is futile Amare." He snapped. "Look around you. They will all die today and for what? For this boy? Because you choose him over your own people."

Sonic saw Amy take a look around. All about them their friends were battling with the Parvus soldiers. The wedding guests were screaming in terror and scrambling through the broken door into the courtyard. Beyond that Sonic could hear the hum of more ships arriving. They were vastly outnumbered.

"You heard the prophecy for yourself." The evil hedgehog snarled. "Your fathers bloodline will continue with our children. The Parvus Empire will be stronger than ever. It is DESTINY."

Amy stretched out her right hand and summoned her hammer. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I prefer the first prophecy." She said calmly. "That a royal witch would rise and end the empires reign of terror."

Graves threw back his head and laughed.

"You are no witch Amare." He barked. "Compared to your mother you are a sideshow magician at the fair. She was the greatest witch of a generation and yet I took her head. YOU stand no chance of defeating me. Whatever parlor tricks Lady Amy taught you in your mothers absence it was not enough. If you were a REAL witch you wouldn't need these."

Graves reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pile of cards. They fluttered and struggled against his grasp as though reaching out for Amy. She reached out her hand for them but Graves kept a firm grip. He lifted his flaming sword and held it to the tarot deck. Amy screamed as they caught alight. The groom threw the flaming cards into the air. They tumbled down infront of him as they burned away to ash.

"Come with me now or the boy will be next."

Amy lifted her hammer again but it was Sonic who charged. He hit Graves hard in the chest with his fist before the purple hedgehog could raise his own sword. Sonic reached his hand out and grabbed Graves right wrist. He squeezed it hard and dug his nails in, trying to force the soldier to relinquish his grasp. With his free hand Graves punched Sonic in the face. Sonic bent forwards and charged, forcing Graves backwards. There was a loud crash to his left. Sonic and Graves looked up to see Tails floating overhead. The little fox had a chair in his hand which he launched down towards Graves. Sonic kicked the purple hedgehog backwards into the heavy chairs path. It crashed down on him and shattered. The soldier was momentarily stunned.

Sonic grabbed Amy by her hand just as Graves staggered to his feet. The leader of the Pauvus army was infuriated. He gave a roar of anger and flames shot from his sword. The first few rows of chairs caught alight. The fire swelled and reached the high curtains. In a matter of seconds the great hall was ablaze. The few guests still struggling to flee became hysterical and climbed over the top of eachother in a stampede for the exit.

Sonic pulled Amy away behind a row of pews and knelt down on the ground in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and stared deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Do not tell me to run." She insisted. "I'm not leaving you. Whatever happens I'm staying Sonic."

Sonic smiled at her warmly.

"I don't want you to run I want you to fight." He said. "Only you can end this."

Amy looked terrified.

"I can't do this." She insisted. "Not without my cards. Graves was right. I'm no real witch."

Sonic stroked her cheek gently. All around them there were screams and towering flames but as his eyes locked onto hers Sonic felt as though there was nothing in the world but him and Amy. With his other hand he reached into his pocket.

"We still have one card left to play." He said softly.

Amy's hand trembled as she reached out and took the card from him. She smiled as she turned it over in her hands.

"The lovers." she whispered.

Sonic leaned in towards. He and felt Amy do the same. His eyelids become heavy and close halfway as he tilted his head, his lips inches from hers.

The pew beside them shot forwards, knocking them both sideways into the wall and pinning them. Sonic struggled and pushed it away from them both. Amy scrambled forwards on her hands and knees.

"NO!" She shouted. "The card!"

Sonic turned in horror to see the final tarot card on the floor a few feet away from them. Its edges were beginning to smolder. Before he could struggle free of the pew it was fully alight. In the distance he could see Graves baring down on them, cackling wildly as he swung his sword. Sonic turned desperately to Amy and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"It's over." She whispered fearfully.

"No." Sonic said firmly. "There's something else. Starline said something which stuck with me."

"Starline?" Amy said skeptically.

Sonic nodded.

"Starline said the tarot cards were a totem." he explained. "That you use them to focus. That means the power is still in you Amy. You just need to focus it."

"How?" Amy moaned desperately.

Sonic took a deep breath and smiled.

"I never believed in destiny until I met you." He said. "When you first arrived all of those years ago you told me that it was fate. That the cards told you to find me."

Amy nodded. She was blushing and avoided his eye.

"They said that you would help me reach my potential."

Sonic cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned in close again.

"Then this must be destiny." He whispered.

Finally his lips touched hers. Gently at first but as his heart swelled in his chest he felt himself drawn into Amy. Sonic pulled her in closely and kissed her deeply as the fire ragged around them. Amy reached out and ran her fingers through his quills. Sonic felt a pleasant thrill run down his spine. He did not want the moment to end. A rush of wind swirled around them. Sonic opened his eyes wide in surprise. Amy was floating away from him. He help on as long as possible until her lips finally parted from his.

Sonic stared up in amazement. Amy's fur was golden, she shimmered brightly and rose into the air above his head. All around them the fighting stopped and everyone stared.

The parvus soldiers let their weapons fall to the ground with a clatter. Sonic caught shadows eye. The black hedgehog shot him a knowing smirk and beside him knuckles laughed and blew him a kiss. Sonic didn't care anymore. They could tease all they wanted.

There was an indignant scream from across the room. Graves ran forwards and waved his sword.

"Take her down!" he yelled. "Kill the princess."

The parvus soldiers lifted their weapons. Sonic span at the nearest one and slammed him to the floor. Another charged forwards in his place only to be knocked out by a long, grey tail. Tangle the lemur smirked at Sonic.

"Let me guess," She said, "protect Amy at all costs."

He nodded and glared at the black hedgehog baring down on him.

"But leave Graves to me."


End file.
